<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you need to hear me out by Soll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901286">you need to hear me out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soll/pseuds/Soll'>Soll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Love at First Sight, M/M, friends of friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soll/pseuds/Soll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian went to High School with Dave, and Blaine dated Dave in college. Blaine and Sebastian never met, until they did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you need to hear me out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just found out I'm not going back to work at least until June 16th so I'd like to pay omage to all the snippets I write when I'm in line at the post office and that I never end up polishing. Enjoy!</p><p> <i>Blaine wasn't proud of how he had handled his sudden infatuation. He had pulled his fair share of stunts in the name of love in his days, but nothing had come close to walking straight to Sebastian's face and telling him that he knew they could have fallen in love. That he had walked in and Blaine had known, here and there. To please don't get married. To give them a chance.</i></p><p>or: Blaine makes a fool of himself but sometimes that's just what you need to do</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave Karofsky was the kind of man who practiced what he preached. Blaine had witnessed enough of his LGBT youth group counseling sessions to know somewhere between owning up to one's shit and be a better person, was the notion of forgiveness. So when Dave had instisted he harbored no hard feelings for the messy break-up they went trought in college, Blaine had believed him. Eventually.</p><p>He should have known better. After all, one of the other lessons was always to know your self worth, and Blaine surely hadn't treated him right.</p><p>Still, forcing him to face Sebastian Smythe at a relatively intimate dinner party was cruel.</p><p>Blaine knew Sebastian could have been the one the moment he had seen him, laughing away at his fiancé-to-be-husband-in-two-days's joke.</p><p>Blaine wasn't proud of how he had handled his sudden infatuation. He had pulled his fair share of stunts in the name of love in his days, but nothing had come close to walking straight to Sebastian's face and telling him that he knew they could have fallen in love. That he had walked in and Blaine had known, here and there. To please don't get married. To give them a chance.</p><p>Blaine hadn't touched a single glass of wine since Dave's birthday party. Now he would have killed for a glass of scotch, but he had settled for the cool evening air of New York in May and the comfort of his favorite view of the city.</p><p>"Blaine Anderson." Blaine couldn't help but turn.</p><p>Sebastian was gorgeous. Tall, lanky, longish wave of hair. Blaine felt a bit drunk looking at him.</p><p>"I was starting to think you fled without even saying hello."</p><p>"Yeah, well- I guess if Dave still resents me so much for what is frankly ancient history, he would never forgive me if I missed the toast to his brother's promotion."</p><p>"You mean how you dumped him to get back with your High School boyfriend?" Sebastian asked in a drawl. "I think he's gotten over it when your ex dumped you for the guy he was kind of dating before getting back to you."</p><p>Blaine blinked.</p><p>"Uh."</p><p>"I've been hearing about you since I was still a senior in High School. Something sticked."</p><p>"He sure tells you the good stuff, I see."</p><p>"He used to. When he was pretending he wasn't head over heels for you. Then I've heard the bad, and then just your name here and there. Trust me, he doesn't have any hill feelings, I wouldn't have heard the end of it."</p><p>Blaine smiled when Sebastian leaned next to him, elbows on the balcony rail.</p><p>"I hate this city." Sebastian said, affection in his voice. "It's so damn loud, and unelegant, and the skyscrapers soffucate me. It always feels like I'm trapped in a snowball."</p><p>"I suppose it's nothing like Paris."</p><p>"It really isn't." Sebastian smiled, looking sideways to him, and Blaine's heart rushes a bit faster. "See you've heard about me."</p><p>"Just a few things. That you were friends with Dave in Austin and went to Paris after graduation. When I've heard that you moved to New York I was looking foward to meet this Sebastian guy I only knew the fun part of, and then- we met."</p><p>"Indeed we met." Sebastian smiled fondly, turning his whole body to face Blaine.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Blaine said even if Sebastian didn't look like he needed an apology. "I didn't want to- I don't know what got into me."</p><p>"Well, I think I know." Sebastian smirked in the most cheerful way one could.</p><p>Blaine kind of wanted to die, so his breath catching in his troath was actually a welcomed reaction.</p><p>"Yeah, well, you- I- I still shouldn't have said half of it."</p><p>"Maybe." Sebastian said, "but I'm glad you did."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess it was a great story for the bachelor party."</p><p>"It would, had there been one."</p><p>"Mh?" Blaine asked, not really making sense of Sebastian raised hand.</p><p>Where his wedding band should have been there was nothing but skin.</p><p>"I called off the wedding the morning after Dave's party."</p><p>"Mh?" Blaine asked again.</p><p>Sebastian laughed, wide smile and bright eyes.</p><p>"What you said? Feeling like we would have fallen madly in love if we'd have the chance? Knowing it without a doubt when our eyes met? I've never felt something like that. Julian and I- we started fooling around and then it got serious, and I loved him, I did, but- I've never fallen in love like that. I guess I decided I wasn't ready to give up on that, yet." Sebastian looked beautiful, serious face and free spirit. "Thank you for knowing you could fall in love with me, I guess."</p><p>"And that you could fall in love with me."</p><p>Sebastian smiled without hurry.</p><p>"That, too."</p><p>New York's air had never seemed so clean.</p><p>"So-" Sebastian said, when Blaine had almost thought they had just been the end of something. "How do you drink your coffee?"</p><p>Sebastian's voice got low and scruffy and Blaine knew he was being chatted up and he didn't really mind.</p><p>"Well, I don't know your order, but rumor has it you like your coffee lukewarm and you're always late. So, if you tell me what to get you, it'll be just perfect by the time you come around for our coffee date."</p><p>Blaine didn't really remember how to talk, but he felt too daring to care.</p><p>"I don't think you need to know." he tuned his voice's to Sebastian lowest. "I can't be late if we'll go get breakfast together, can I?"</p><p>He hadn't expected Sebastian to crack a laugh, a small huff of breath trough a smile.</p><p>"I guess I'll have to live with the mistery until tomorrow morning, then."</p><p>Blaine waved him off, wishing he had a glass of something to hide his smile behind.</p><p>He chuckled when Sebastian winked at him in earnest before turning to look at the city with too much fondness for a skyline he hated.</p><p>Blaine let him hide, but he didn't look away. He had something better to look at than skyscrapers he could have drawn without reference.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title from speak now by taylor swift!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>